Simple Man
by ZoeGurl
Summary: A dream has stirred up Vegeta's past year of living on Earth, old memories are reborn and tries to fight them off on his own, but they get worse and his only help, Bulma. VXB Becomes R later for lemon & angst R&R plz!
1. The dream

Hey guys! OMGosh, I'm so sorry about not finishing my current story, for those that do which one I'm talking about. But I had to get away from that because I've been patiently waiting to write a love story about my favorite couple in DBZ (V/B) YAY! Hope you enjoy!

**Vegeta's POV**

"You should have listened!" A firm, pale hand wrapped around my neck and for the first time in my twelve years of living with this being, I was truly scared. I felt my head dampen and the warm, red fluid rolled slowly down my temple. I hear the cackles of Freezia and I trembled under his grasp. The taste seeped into my mouth and it was now that I finally realized what happened, I had been struck on the head from behind and now Freezia was going to finish me off. Blood trickled faster down my cheekbone into my mouth. The pain was now becoming greater…

"Let GO of me!" I screamed, clasping my cold hands on his thick wrist. My vision was becoming blurred and my breaths were shortening.

"Just like your father…" I saw his fist bawling and popping knucklebones.

"I'm gunna kill you!" I slung out my nightmare. Still screaming, still ranting and raving, throwing fist and imaging his face. But it was over and sat up straight, cold sweat drenched the pillows around me and looked out my dark brown eyes. I felt tears fall and out of my own embarrassment I quickly wiped them away. _Saiyans don't cry!!_ I scolded myself. My bed mattress was knocked off the brace; the sheets were wrapped around my waist and I hovering a few inches above the fallen mattress. I was back into the Capsule Corp…I was safe. I was gaping and panting loudly. Looking out on the balcony's windows I saw the sun had already peeked in from the sheer white curtains.

I felt the embarrassment sink in as I stood, trying to walk but tripping over the tangled sheets around my feet. I felt a soft vibration of footsteps coming up the staircase and I quickly stood untangling myself. When I heard the door being opened I wore the serious face again and my darkening eyes.

"Are you alright?" Bulma asked. She looked at me and then I heard her giggle. I tensed up and got bitter with my senses.

"What's so funny?"

"Is anyone here, with you?"

"What kind of a question is that!" I said full of rage, ever thinking of spending my precious time with a worthless human girl.

"I ask that, Vegeta, because your bed looks pretty banged up…you have bad dream"—

"Get OUT! No one is here, thank-you for checking on me, now leave!" I said slamming the door in her face. I heard her sigh loudly and her loud stomps down the stairs.

'_Thank-you?'_ _Where'd that come from? _

End of Vegeta's POV – Regular third person 

Bulma picked up the phone…

"Hey baby, how's it goin'?" She giggled. Vegeta had entered the room and shook his head.

"How pathetic." He grunted sitting down. Bulma walked over still receiver in her hand and she was nodding, smiling. She had a plate with three eggs, four strips of bacon, sausage, and three buttermilk pancakes. Vegeta just stared…_what's this about? Something's not right, she don't do this…_ Vegeta didn't touch it; he just stared and waited for her to hang up. Smirking and cursing under his breath, he knew for a meal like this, it ran a price…or did it?

"Yes! I would love to go…" Bulma paused and then giggled. Vegeta rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair folding his hands behind his eyes. He grunted a couple times, urging her to get off. She just turned him off by waving her finger absently at him.

"Woman…"

"Ssshhh!" She said.

"Sure, yea 6:30 tomorrow night?" She paused.

"I'll be waiting, I love you"— The phone clicked. Bulma's eyes widened…

"He hung up on me"—

"VEGETA!" She screamed, throwing the white receiver at him.She missed…He took his finger off the click.

"You clicked us off!" She walked over raising her hand; ready to slap him he caught her wrist.

"How could you, and after I made that meal for you!" She was red with anger.

"There's a catch. You don't do this everyday."

"It's not everyday that you nightmare, as bad as you had it last night…I've never seen you cry"—

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled. He lost his balance in the chair and fell back. He fell on the tiled floor looking up at a hysterical Bulma. She couldn't contain herself. She almost fell over laughing at the clumsy saiyan!

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! Woman! Do you stalk something or me? HUH?" He pulled himself up and yelled. He yanked her arm upright forgetting that she was human. She screamed and tears fell instantly. Vegeta completely forgot about the pressure point there and he pulled harder and harder.

"Let GO of me!" She pleaded falling to the floor and Vegeta let go instantly. The words resurfaced again and again. The image fell into play all over again, the had nightmare came back.

"_Let GO of me!" "Let GO of me!" "Let GO of me"!_

Vegeta backed away, holding his head. Bulma lay on the floor holding her arm…Vegeta just stared. Bulma peered at him with tearful eyes. He shook his head violently; he was confusing his dream from his reality! When he looked a Bulma he saw himself…when he looked down at his hands he saw those pale, hands and purple claws, his eyes widened! He punched the wall and gasped. He did that again and again, realizing tears were falling. He wiped them away, _Saiyans, never cry, how can you let this happen, stupid stupid! _He looked still at his hands, seeing Freezia's hands and when he tried to rid of it all he turned one last time to look at Bulma. He was soconfused, he still saw himself being tortured, over and over again. _What the hell is going on! I know I haven't become the one thing I dreaded to be, like him…Freezia!_ Vegeta darted out of the room, dripping in cold sweat and ran out the front door and flew into the blue sky…

Review me guys, I hope you enjoyed it and yea Vegeta might be a little out of character but I'm sure that by the second chappie you'll be hooked and won't think anymore of his character, and I'll be updating very soon. Luv ya!

ZoeGurl thankie I love that word don't ask why, I had to share it> I'm so stupid sumtimes HAH lol!)


	2. No real reason, for the kiss

**Bulma's POV**

"Vegeta…where are you?" I asked myself. I wonder where he is, it's been nearly four hours…

"Why'd you run off?" I asked more silently. It was confusing, I had never seen such fear, such sorrow drowning his eyes, when he looked at me. My arm only hurt for a moment or two or three…alright it hurt a long time but…_come back_ I said to myself. _Let me know everything's alright._ I cared for Vegeta despite all the terrible things he's done to me, I forget about the past fights, the words thrown during them and I move on. I may have cried over things but I usually let things roll about… I remember last night…I remember the scream and the yelp from his room.

So I got up to check on him. Walking down the hall I hear him punching something and it scared me because there might be a robber in the house. Rushing in his room, I found nothing but a sleeping saiyan. I came closer to him and I noticed that the sheets were pulled out of place and his pillows were wet of tears and sweat. I had never imagined that strong, prideful saiyan ever crying and to my astonishment, here he was, scared and crying over a nightmare. I wiped a stray tear away and surprisingly his strong arms moved gently on my wrist, he jerked slightly but then he released. Another tear a rolled between his eyes and as I bent to wipe it away too, I got distracted by his lips…It may be a sin to say that I love Yamcha and kiss another man. But that's what I did. I can't quiet place why I did but I did anyway. His lips were moist and weren't thin, but somewhat luscious. I liked it and just then he stirred suddenly turning the other way. The sheets revealed his chiseled chest and his strong neck…I quickly and quietly left after I saw he had calmed down only a bit, I hoped that he would be just fine…I guess not, the dream must have something thing to do with what happened earlier today. I dismissed it, and grabbed a magazine to read, I know Vegeta can take care of himself anyway.

**End of Bulma's POV- Third person**

Vegeta walked timidly down the street. He tried to forget the accident that had happened earlier, but it troubled him. He flew out of the crowd and people stared at him for moments until he disappeared into the blue sky.

He reached the purple mountains that laid east of Capsule Corp. and he settled near one of it's peaks. As he sat there he looked at his hands again, they were his own now. He punched the solid rock beside him and dented in. He combed through his hair and thought about Bulma. _I hurt the women, what have I become? I mean what I'm saying, that woman deserved it…who am I kidding! _He cursed under his breath and remembered Bulma saying to him once…_Don't let your past dictate you will become._ He knew it was true but his past hurt him, it brought back memories that he'd wish would go away, forever. It turned him to a cold prince of his dead race and he knew it. But he'd never forgive him, he'd never forgive Freezia for killing his people and it just stuck to him. He wouldn't allow his sensitive side to show though because if he did, he'd be _weak._ Freezia said so…and Vegeta gave only that credit to him.

He dismissed the thoughts as he looked over the farmland that lead gracefully into the city limits and looked at the round, huge buildings that was Capsule Corp…he could see the yard the stretched out behind it and saw the Gravitation room!

"SHIT!" He cursed.

"I haven't trained any today. Maybe that'll get all of this out of my mind." He flew back over his steps and never went through the entrance of Capsule Corp, he wanted to avoid Bulma for some odd reason. So he just went straight for the gravitational room.

Bulma never noticed Vegeta training until she began to get really worried. She went into the kitchen and looked out the back window as she washed the dishes. She saw that the lights in Gravitation Room were turned on! She fumed with anger.

"VEGETA!!!!!!" She stormed out the back door and across the yard. She kicked the iron door of the GR (Gravitation Room).

"HOW DARE YOU COME HOME AND NOT BOTHER TO TELL ME, DID YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!!!!!" She yelled again, banging the door.

"ARE YOU LISTENING-VEGETA, VEGETA!"—

"What the HELL DO YOU WANT!" Vegeta opened the door, scaring Bulma to death and she fell over. She looked upon Vegeta and saw his chest was bear and he was wearing his training spandex pants. _Damn! You look so good right now, though these words I'll never say…_

"I've been in there WORRIED OVER YOU!" Bulma screamed. She helped herself up, pointing at Vegeta's face…

"You! YOU! Just wherehave YOU been!" Vegeta grabbed her finger and rolling it back into her palm.

"It's rude to point…"He smirked.

"And why would you be worried about me, you have that player Yamcha to spread your love and glory on?"

"VEGETA! Why would you say such a thing about Yamcha-Don't bring him into this, this is between you and me! I was worried, because…you looked afraid when you stormed out of the house this morning…" Bulma frowned. She backed away since she called Vegeta 'afraid'.

Vegeta felt anger fill out of his ears. He knew he was becoming red faced…he's never been afraid in his whole life! And no human, especially this women, is going to call him 'afraid' ! He looked at her face and saw himself again…_oh, no!_ He closed his eyes, shaking himself and he fell to his knees. _I can't be angry! I'll hurt her, just like he did to me…but I'm not a coward, I can't let this stand in my way!_ Vegeta cursed over and over again.

Bulma watched him drop to his knees. She was scared now…he was really hurt, does this have to do with his dream…_I wonder._ Bulma bent down and stroked Vegeta's back, he flinched and looked up grabbing her wrist. _Don't hurt her, face your fears you coward_ He cursed at himself again. He looked at Bulma and saw her, not himself.

"Vegeta, I can't help but I've gotto ask this again…did you have nightmare last night?" Bulma asked hestitanly. _I have no choice, maybe she can even help me-What are you saying! _

"Vegeta please…I can help you if this bothering you, but I can't make you." Bulma pleaded. Vegeta said nothing. He was silent, he'd never let himself fall to this weakness, he'd never show his sensitive, cowardly side _NEVER in a million years! NEVER EVER…damn pride. _

"Why do you care!" He cocked an eyebrow of pure amazment.

"Vegeta, I just do ok…" Bulma tried to stroke his back, but he wouldn't allow it. _He's to stuck up in his pride! _

"No…"

"Look at me…" Bulma commanded. Vegeta wouldn't, he couldn't…

"Vegeta, look at me ok, I can't help you if won't listen to me!" Bulma pulled his chin up to her view. He was staring at Bulma, not himself! He quickly stood, looking at her in total bewilderment…

"What's wrong, tell me, it's that dream isn't it? DAMN IT!" Bulma pushed him hard.

"Don't you dare raise your voice or curse at me woman...and don't you ever touch me!" Vegeta fought back.

"Just tell me please, does this have to do with that dream?" Bulma calmed down a bit.

"What happened?" She said standing back up. She curved her eyebrows, making a straight angry face.

"I can't tell you." Vegeta said firmly. Bulma now broke down and cried.

"Vegeta, your so stubborn, can't you for once just give up your pride, for me to even help you," Bulma paused. Tears fell, but Vegeta didn't care. He'd never allow himself to do this, he didn't need anyone's help and he didn't want it either.

"Fine! See if I care…"Bulma began to walk away but then stopped and covered her mouth and wiped her tears. She ran back, and started beating him on the chest.

"You burn in hell for all I care! All you care about is your stupid pride, yourself and no one else. You never will and when you die no one will care, and in fact I'll be the happiest of all, I-I…" Bulma was crying now on his bare chest. _Damn! Won't you just go away! _Vegeta said under his breath. He couldn't hurt her, he'd see Freezia's hands again, and he'd see Bulma as himself…he was actually wrapping his arms around her waist! She was thin and so gorgeous right now. _What am I doing? But right now she really looks good…_ Vegeta embraced her. He felt her breast press against him and he felt somewhat excited. _What the hell kind of a feeling is this! And over this women, but why does it feel so right! Vegeta snap out of it! _Vegeta tried to let go, but something made him clamp against her tighter. She was quiet now and shewas nowlooking into his eyes…Vegeta wanted to turn away so bad, but he never did.

Bulma couldn't move, she was utterly shock about the whole accident…she expected to pushed out of the way and he go inside but, he hugged her, Vegeta the cold heart prince who only cared for himself, hugged her. _Why isn't he saying anything? Vegeta just please tell me something…you look so good right now. _She was very close to his face now, she was lost in an array emotions displayed in his onxy eyes…they melted into a kiss! Vegeta placed his left hand tightly against her waist and his right against her back pulling herclosely in and all this during his tongue exploring her mouth. _This…is right._ Bulma concluded as she stroked his shoulder blade when she coiled her left arm around his robust neck. _How in the world did I end up here…something about her is soothing in a way, and I can't place why. _Vegeta thought to himself as he finished up.

Bulma pulled away, thinking of Yamcha and his disapproval…_oh no._ Vegeta merely stood, content that his dream by that time had faded and the words that were thrown earlier were gone. The kiss had somehow settle his nerve and no longer wanted to fight back._ Damn woman cast a spell upon me, why is it that I feel this _way. Vegeta thought again, as he gazed on Bulma. She stood there with a pair of shorts displaying her silken legs, long and smoothand she worewhite tank top, tightening about her breast. Her eyes were aqua blueand he could see the moon in the center. _Beautiful eyes, I'll give that to her._ Vegeta smirked to himself. Bulma just stared at Vegeta with inquisitive glare, she didn't know what to think _Did that really happen?_ She wondered. She dismissed it with a small smile and walked back inside…

I hope you like that, I'll be updating soon! Maybe sumtime this weekend.

ZoeGurl


	3. Thanks

Bulma woke up to the sun dancing on her nose. Last night was better, she never heard Vegeta from down the hall. She smiled to herself thinking about last night's kiss…_He'll kill me if I tell..hah!_ Bulma laughed to herself. She looked in the mirror at herself and then laid back on the bed. _I wonder what sex would be like with a saiyan, Yamcha was good and felt right but…a saiyan, hmm…oo Bulma why are you even thinking about that? _Bulma thought to herself. _I could ask Chi Chi…hmmm, maybe not, she probalby wouldn't tell me anyways._ She blushed as she slipped on her robe.

She saw that Vegeta was already up and sitting down at the table in the kitchen. He glared at Bulma with cold eyes at first and then they soften as she sat with him.

"What's your problem?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing, why?" Vegeta shot back.

"You seem to wear a glare this morning?"

"Don't I always?" Vegeta smirked. Bulma looked at him and rolled her eyes, _You may be sexy but you need to learn some manners. _Bulma sat up straight and saw a gash deep in Vegeta's neck as he bent down to scratch his leg. It was deep, swollen and still moist. Blood was still oozed from wound and in some parts it was clotted and dried. _What the hell! What happened!_

"Vegeta…what happened! Damn it what'd you do to your neck!" Bulma screamed, slamming her fist into the table. Vegeta looked at her and stood, hesitantly looking at her. His cheeks were turning red and looked at the floor.

"What is it?" Bulma asked again.

"It's nothing, and it's none of your business women!" Vegeta said with a tint of embarrassment. He glowed with a fibbing face as he started to walk out. Bulma turned and got a better examination of it. It was deep and trailed deeply down his spine…_What'd you do?_

"Vegeta!" Bulma grabbed his arm and spun him around to meet her face. They just stared again at each other.

"No! I just kind of…lost a fight against one of-never mind!" Vegeta pushed her away. Bulma wouldn't drop the subject, she knew he was holding back something…

"Damn it if you don't tell me, you'll die, unless I know how badly and by what hurt you!" Vegeta just stared at her after she screamed that. He smirked, despite the huge amounts of pain descending and re-ascending up his back and cracking his spinal bones. _I love to see this woman angry, she's so sexy when she does!_

"It was one of you stupid androids woman! The thing, after I destroyed it, it had just a portion of his micro chip left and when I turned my back it shot a beam of energy straight down my spine! There, happy!" Vegeta yelled, he was now mortified, he hated to thought of getting caught off guard to a mere machine, it was humiliating.

"Well, let me help it please. I have the proper equipment in my lab…please?" Bulma looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Fine!" Vegeta folded his arms and sighed loudly following her.

It felt as though his back was on fire as she applied the medication to his wound. He turned to her and grabbed both her wrist.

"Damn it! Holy shit that hurts, what is it, rubbing alcohol?" Vegeta said pulling away. He flinched and began wincing in pain. It felt like hot metal was mixing into his skin and burning him away. For the first time Bulma saw that he actually felt pain and it was displayed in both his voice and eyes. He looked away and down on the floor.

He was shirtless and the injure stretched from his neck (where the hair began) all the way down to where is monkey tail used to be. It was wide and deep with blood still running down his back and she could cleary see where the epidermis ended into musclein his back. It was that deep and that severe.

"Vegeta?"

"What!" He said wincing, as he sat back down.

"Can I put something on you so you won't feel the pain?"

"Sure, whatever woman…"Vegeta cursed under his breath, his right eyes began to twitch. Bulma giggled. She decided to put some Novocain in his back, and the only way she could do it was to transfer it into a shot…She waited and counted how many shots it would take.

"Umm, it's going to take six shots"—

"WHAT!" He scolded jumping up and backing against the door.

"Vegeta, let me do this…"

"…" Vegeta just stared at her and with big black, narrowing eyes. He silently sat and didn't say any thing else. Bulma smiled…_I have control over him…_

She began to give to give him his shots, he twitched the muscle in his backevery so often as she added another until the sixth and final one. It kicked in after about five minutes and she worked on Vegeta's back for almost an hour. Rubbing in lotion and medication and stitching up torn flesh and muscle. When she was done the medicine she had added earlier had already began to heal instantly.

"There." She said, putting her things away. She saw that in some part there was only a scar left and she pulled some of the thread undone. Vegeta felt along the huge gash that was now a sewn up crevice. There wasn't anymore pain and he looked over at Bulma…actually wanting to say 'thank-you'. _What the hell is wrong with me? I can't be falling for this women_ Vegeta thought. He excused it and just as he rose to leave, Bulma gave him two pills…

"What's this?"

"An anti-depressant because that's a side affect and a Tylenol to smooth out any pains you may feel."

She said smiling. Just she turned to walk out of the room, Vegeta walked behind her, forgetting his damn pride and his stubbornness. Grabbing her hand she swung her neck back in amazement to find his face so close to hers. _He's acting so out of character, maybe the medication's gone to his head or something…_ The same feeling as the other night was coming back, the kiss was re-surfaced again. His lips met hers and this time didn't have to explain. After repelling her so much, the only thing he wanted now was her…The kiss was simple, short and sweet and to the point.

"Thanks." He said walking into the kitchen. Bulma was absolutely stunned! What has gotten into him! He's never like this, she thought as she looked at the clock. She froze…her date with Yamcha she had to get ready.


	4. Love me

He just sat there, astounded to speak. He couldn't figure himself out, first of all he didn't like the woman and now this feelings of 'wanting' to be with her crept over him like a shadow. He then changed his position and laid on the couch, looking at the ceiling playing both kisses over and over again. He traced his finger tips on the carpet and then tightened his grip when she came down stairs.

"Well, Vegeta I've got to go…" she said fitting herself in more comfortable position in her stunning red dress. He looked over her entire body, admiring the curves and how nicely they fit into her dress. Her hair was parted and put up and she had a flawless face and she just peered at him with a smile.

"Does this look ok on me?" She asked.

"Uh-sure I guess." He turned his head from her and still looked at ceiling.

"You ok?" She came and sat beside him.

"I'm fine woman." He grunted.

She stood again and didn't say another word when she left him. Somehow he felt lonely and wanted her to just come back but, he refused to let these feelings surface. He carried on watching a little TV and then falling asleep on the couch.

"So is he treating you ok at the house?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes, he's quite sweet if you ask me." Bulma thinking of the kiss and she closed her eyes, trying to imagine it all over again. She smiled to herself then Yamcha's cell rang…

"Uhh…hello?" He said. Bulma had good hearing hear a young woman's voice.

"Hey baby. Where'd you run off to so fast?" she giggled. Bulma felt tears, mixed with anger tear inside her. Prickling stings tinged her eyes and she felt the tears fall.

"Uhh…" Yamcha blew it. And he glanced over at Bulma and the first thing he saw right then was Bulma's backhand slapping him in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU! TAKE ME HOME THIS INSTANT!" Bulma screamed and she almost made them run off the road.

"Baby! Whose that"—Yamcha hung up on her and threw the cell phone in the back of the car and then just smirked. Pulled the car off the road and the next thing that Bulma knew he was kissing her. She tried fighting away but his arms were strong and holding her down. He traced the kisses all the way down her neck and met her breast. He slyly made the seat fold back and now he was on top of her. She then realized that she might be being raped by him and he ripped her dress with a pocketknife and accidentally cut her shoulder, but then Yamcha felt a sinking pain surge…

"Shit…" He gasped, and he held himself. Bulma kicked him his sensitive part and ran out of the car and began running down the road. After feeling safe and knowing Yamcha wasn't follwing her, she began to walk on and was started crying to herself quietly. She tripped over own high heels and but hen just kicked them off her feet she was so mad. Rain began to fall and her dress stuck to ever curve of her body and her hair fell making it hard for her to see where she was going. She held her wound in her shoulder and soothing her right shoulder.

Vegeta slipped off his clothing and put on his boxers. He reckoned that Bulma and Yamcha would be out the whole night and wouldn't see her until early tomorrow morning and decided to grab some chow before going to bed. Jealousy settled in and he decided he'd leave his pride behind. He figured the dreams were because of it, his pride was created from Freezia and anything that he made for Vegeta he wanted to forget it all!

Fixing himself something to eat he heard the door open…and someone crying. He looked up from the fridge and walked to the kitchen doorway and saw Bulma soaked. She held her hand in front of her face wiping the tears away. He could see every curve on her now and when she turned to meet his astonished face she hurried upstairs from him. Flabbergasted he quickly ate as she took her shower and walked up stairs to comfort her the best way he knew.

The water stopped and he waited for a long moment, silent and standing in the hall. A smell to familiar came to his nose. It was thick and hung like dust in his nose…blood! He without thinking felt fury release himself and tried unlocking the door. _If he dare to hurt her I'll be damned if I don't get a hold of his ass!_ Vegeta fought and heard her hurrying around in there and she ran from the shower but was caught from him. She was wrapped in a white towel and so was her hair. Her face didn't display fear, not one tear fell from her eyes but something, a pain lingered as he looked at her.

"What happened?" He asked, calmly.

"Let go of me…" She commanded. He did so and just waited her to speak.

"Come with me." She took his hand and then they both slipped into her room. She sat him on the bed and stood looking to mirror and she quietly and slowly revealed a cut in her shoulder, near her neck. Vegeta held it in, all the anger and all he wanted to beat the living shit out of Yamcha for hurting her like he did.

Without thought, without a question and without hesitation he walked up behind her wrapping his strong arms around her waist. She clamped hers against his wrist and she cocked her neck to her make her face meet his again. The kiss. Was it right? What they were about to fall into they weren't so sure. Releasing herself she walked over pulling the curtains in and turning the lights out so that was an incomplete darkness poured into the room. The rain had parted and the moon peeked in from time to time. Vegeta swallowed hard and embraced Bulma after she removed both her towels.

Warmth settled as both parties work to magic. Vegeta caressed Bulma's nude figure and enveloped into multiple kisses along her body. She was moist and her skin was lukewarm. He entered her passage with an outstanding amount of passion and they moved rhythmically. Bulma moaned as the pleasure peeked to his performance and she turned herself a top of him. She churned in a more harder, pattern and she heard for the first time, Vegeta grunt or moan in such passion the reeked of happiness and pleasure. She kissed his mouth and traced her fingers along his abdomen and finally trailed a hot kisses on his manhood. He returned the favor by flipping on top her and licking her soft spot and sprawling his kisses on her. There wasn't a feeling of regret or sorrow, there was just her and Vegeta making love because somehow on both parties they were hurt and needed each other's pleasure or warmth. Rubbing along her breast they again fell into a fine, obsessive kiss that lasted until they fell asleep…The position they lay was Vegeta's big arms wrapping about her waist, and tucking her safely beside him and he gave her one last kiss, on the cheek.

I hope u liked it-ZoeGurl PS-sorry it's been really really long time…LoL


End file.
